


Strange emotions

by KyraNicole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraNicole/pseuds/KyraNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes were filled with an emotion that I couldn't name and it was irritating, frustrating, and a down right annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange emotions

His eyes were filled with an emotion that I couldn't name and it was irritating, frustrating, and a down right annoyance. For most of my life I had lived without the needs of others. I was fine with that, really. But when Harry came to me with a hesitant smile and an out stretched hand, I wasn't sure what to make of it. Sure I had done the same once upon a time. But that was because my father had told me to. Now that I no longer had to ask for friendship at the orders of someone else, I was baffled beyond belief.

Taking a hold of that offered hand might as well been the best thing I had ever done. But now a year later I can't help but stare into Harry's endless emerald green eyes and I'm baffled once more. Along with being irritated, frustrated, and annoyed. There was some foreign look in Harry's eyes that I didn't know what to make of. Emotions weren't my strong suite and more times than not I've been called cold, uncaring, and snarky. But Harry had never minded it

So here we were, him staring at me with such intensity that I had to look away. So I was startled when he gently grabbed my chin and cupped my face in both his hands.

"Please don't look away from me." He pleaded softly and as we locked our eyes once more. I saw that same emotion swimming there. What was it? What is this emotion that I see in your eyes?

"I...I...” I'm such an idiot. I finish in my head. But all he did was smile at me. A smile that I've never experienced before, one I hoped to never do without. My stomach held an odd feeling and my chest felt too tight for some reason.

He was suddenly close to me. His arms brushing against mine spreading certain warmth throughout me. And it was with that same smile he leaned in and kissed me.

"Oh." I said softly. So that's what the emotion was. LOVE.

So when I went to receive my diploma, for we had all finished our schooling, I just knew without a doubt that I had a goofy smile plastered on my face. Draco Malfoy showing something other than a sneer on his face. Who would have thought?


End file.
